


That’s Life

by ronnijade



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joaquin Phoenix - Fandom, Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnijade/pseuds/ronnijade
Summary: Arthur needs to calm his nerves before his big appearance on the Murray Franklin show.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Reader, Joker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s life... that’s what all the people say... flying high in April... shot down in May...” 

It was quiet in the apartment, quieter than most days. Silent, even, aside from the soft sound of Arthur’s soft voice lulling you out of sleep. Today was the day, and you can’t help but feel equally as excited as you are nervous for Arthur and his big appearance on the Murray Franklin show. You’re sure he’s only invited on so they can laugh at him, but he knows that as well as you do. Still, he seems unfazed, apprehensive and starstruck by it all, and at the end of the day, if Arthur’s happy — truly happy — then so are you. 

“But I know I’m gonna change that tune... when I’m back on top, back on top in June... I said that’s life...” 

You don’t want to pull yourself out of the warmth of the bed and into the uninviting cold in the apartment but you want to see him, you want to wish him good morning and feel his arms slowly wrap around you, to feel his lips on your own, so you do. You pull on one of his robes and tie it about your waist, oversized and snug around you as you follow that sweet tune down the hallway and into the living room, where you find Arthur perched in front of his mirror, perfecting his makeup. White covers his face, but that’s all; he must have only just gotten started. You watch from the doorway as he slowly drags the paintbrush down his cheek to his chin, a perfect canvas for what was to come. He hasn’t spot you yet, ‘cause when you step across the room and drape your arms over his shoulders, his face suddenly lights up, a smile reaching from ear to ear as he eyes you in the mirror. 

“Good morning...” you whisper in his ear, cautiously pressing your lips to his neck, careful not to mess up his makeup, but he doesn’t seem to care that much as he twists to face you and catches your lips with his own. You can taste paint on his tongue, but you don’t question it, instead revelling in the feel of his soft lips on yours. He hums a melodic sound into the passionate embrace, and gently places both hands onto the side of your face, deepening the kiss and closing his eyes; he loves you, after all. The only person he loves in such a cruel world. And it’s no different for you; he’s your one and only and you’d do anything to see him happy. 

“Good morning, baby.” he grins at you, standing to his feet and shifting so he’s facing you. Thin yet surprisingly strong arms wrap around your waist as he gazes down at you, nothing but utter affection making his blue eyes light up as he ogles your bed hair, sleepy eyes and puffy lips; the perfect picture for such a gloomy, rainy morning in Gotham. “God, you’re beautiful...” he huffs slightly, tilting his head sidewards before he leans down to adorn you with another sweet kiss. You can feel your cheeks burn, butterflies fluttering around in your stomach like it was the first time you’d met all over again. Each morning seemed to go like this, with Arthur showering you with love, making you feel like a Queen. And to him, you are. The Queen to his Joker. 

“Are you ready for tonight?” you wonder, knowing he’d be fine as long as you were right there in the crowd. The grin on his face widens once more, and he nods slowly, silently contemplating, but you don’t know that. 

“Yeah I am. It’s gonna be a good one, babe.” he promises you, sealing that promise with another kiss before he tucks a stray strand of hair behind your ear.   
“It’s gonna go down in history.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur needs to calm his nerves before his big appearance on the Murray Franklin show.

“Keep your eyes closed!”

You giggle when Arthur bosses you around, mostly because he’s funny and excited and it’s palpable in his voice, a little because you’ve always been slightly intimidated by him — it’s not your fault, he’s a bit of a firecracker and you can never predict what he’s going to say or do next. But now, you’re stood in the middle of the living room, eyes squeezed shut and a big goofy smile on your face and you hear him rustling about. 

“I am!” you squeal, and he laughs gently. You can’t see the smile on his face but you know it’s there. It always is. 

“Okay, ta-da! You can open them!” He sounds like a child at Christmas, and when you open your eyes, he looks like one, too, dressed in a red suit with a burnt orange undercoat and a deep green shirt beneath it all, buttoned all the way to the top. It matches his hair, a task you both took on the night before. Your hands are still tinged with green, unable to scrub it off, but you don’t mind one bit. As long as he’s happy. And he is. He stands with his arms outstretched to either side of him with a grin on his face, and you match his smile; he looks handsome, but not in the conventional, rugged way. The Arthur way. Adorable, almost, like you want to protect him at all costs, and for the most part, you always try your very best to. After all, society wasn’t exactly kind to a man like him. They didn’t understand him. They made fun of him and took advantage of his good-hearted, childlike nature. But not you. You treat him like a king, always. 

“I love it!” you smile, and he chuckles and does a dramatic, almost theatrical spin, keeping his arms outstretched as he saunters toward you with a cocky smirk, before his arms snake around you once more, hands resting on your ass as he pulls you in close. 

“You do?” he hums. You gently rake a hand through his tousled green locks, pushing his hair back onto his head with a besotted gaze. Fuck, you love him so much. You can feel your heart pound hard in your chest as he squeezes your ass, keeping both hands planted there as he leans down and presses a kiss to your forehead, leaving a faint tint of white paint in place of his lips. 

“Of course I do. You look so handsome.” you tell him wholeheartedly, mindlessly grazing your thumb over the curvature of his ear, gaze flickering between those stunning eyes of his and his soft lips. The look on his face changes from one of glee to something different, and you recognise the fire in his eyes. Desire. Lust. He drops his voice slightly and leans in so his lips are by your ear and whispers, 

“You know I’m pretty nervous about tonight, huh? Maybe you could do something to help?” 

You feel your cheeks flush pink again, heart skipping a beat when he pulls away to look down at you with a smirk. Yeah, you both know what you could do to help calm his nerves. In fact, you can feel what he’s talking about poking against your hip as he holds you close. 

He only lets you go to reach for his pack of smokes, not hesitating to light one up and lean on the back on the couch with that same knowing smirk stained on his face. He takes a deep drag of his cigarette and exhales the thick smoke slowly, cocking an eyebrow just slightly as he looks at you almost expectantly. You giggle again, knowing just what he wants, and close the space between you and your boyfriend, one arm draping over his shoulder while your other hand feels at the material or his overcoat, slowly running your hand flat down his chest, his stomach, further down until you can feel the bulge in his pants straining against your hand. You gently, teasingly begin to massage it through the material of his pants, pulling a soft groan from Arthur’s lips as he makes himself comfy on the back of the couch. 

“Something like this?” you whisper to him, looking up at him the whole time you palm his swelling cock. He pushes his hips forward into your hand, and nods, another smile pulling at his lips, and he doesn’t try to fight it. 

“Mhm... but, don’t you think you’d be more comfortable on your knees?” he grins.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, fuck.” he chuckled in anticipation, watching with hungry eyes as you slip down before him. He runs his tongue slowly over his bottom lip, he can feel his cock throbbing already, aching for some kind of relief, and then takes another drag from his cigarette. He runs his free hand through his hair, watching like a hawk as you unbutton and unzip his brand new suit pants, watching as they fall off of his slim frame around his ankles. “You’re so beautiful.” he utters, and it makes you feel like a princess. Loved. Truly beautiful, inside and out. He just has this way of making you feel like that all the time, with the simplest of gestures. Even now when you’re on your knees getting ready to suck his cock. 

Arthur carelessly flicks the ash from the end of his cigarette onto the floor beside you. He’s not an untidy man, a little cluttered, sure, but definitely not unclean; he’ll clean it up later once he’s cum. He continues to watch with baited breath, getting ready for the thing he yearned for most in that moment, gaze intense and fixated on your mouth as you tug down his boxers and watch his thick, hard cock spring free. Before you can say anything, he ravels his free hand into your hair and gently pushes your head toward him, impatient and intent on feeling your hot, wet mouth around his dick. Without hesitating, you open your mouth and take the bulbous tip of it into your mouth, slowly rolling your tongue around the head of his cock, earning another guttural groan from Arthur. 

“Jesus, baby, just like that...” he grumbles quietly, voice thick with lust yet somehow sweet like honey. You love making him feel like this. You know he’s waited far too long in life to enjoy the perks of a relationship, so you don’t mind how horny he seems to be all the time. It was still all relatively new to him, but fuck was he obsessed with your mouth— amongst other things. “feels good...” he hums to himself, one hand lifting to his lips to smoke what was left of his West while the other continues to push you further down on him; not aggressively but enough that you get the idea he wants— needs— more. 

You gag when his cock fills your throat and he loves the sound of it. A smile lifts the corners of his lips, and then he closes his eyes and lets his head drop back, loving the way it felt when your throat convulses around his fat dick. “Fuck.” he announces a little louder, sighing, delighted, and even though you struggle to take the entirety of his seven inches into your mouth, you keep going until your nose is buried into his tidy mound of pubic hair, and you’re gagging and retching on his cock. 

A tear slips down your cheek, a natural reflex from having your throat invaded with cock, but he’s quick to wipe it away with his thumb, eyes hooded with pleasure and lips slightly parted as he looks down at you in awe. He knows that you struggle to deep-throat him but he fucking loves that you do it anyway. He really does love you with every inch of his being; literally. 

He doesn’t keep pushing your head, now, letting you come up to take a well needed breath, but there’s a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, and he can’t help but hold back when he insists,

“I want to fuck your throat, baby.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I want you to fuck my throat too.” you mewl up at your man in makeup, a kittenish smile teasing him as he stared down at you. His eyebrow twitched slightly, looking at you almost quizzically; a silent ‘You sure you’re ready?’ but you didn’t have to ask twice. He perched his cigarette between his lips, freeing both of his hands as he curled his fingers into your hair, and you opened your mouth as he guided his cock into it once again— though this time there was no stopping him, no holding back. 

Arthur fucks your mouth hot and hard, each thrust forward earning a loud, gurgled gag from you as he penetrates your throat. At the same time, he bobbed your head up and down on him, each time becoming more and more feral as he lost control using you like a whore, but you love it. You think it’s hot when he becomes so wild with lust, a fire in his eyes only you can extinguish by giving him exactly what he wants.   
“Yeah, like that?” he growls, cigarette still sat between his lips, your face already sloppy with saliva. He stops again, but it’s only to hold you down and listen to you choke and whimper, to feel how tight and hot and wet your throat is around his aching cock. There are tears streaming down your face, and you try to breathe out of your nose but eventually you have to tap his thigh to remind him you have to fucking breathe somehow and it’s only when you do that he lets you up, a lazy smirk sitting on his lips as he frees one hand from your hair and uses it to smoke, a wispy cloud floating from his mouth as he huffs out. “You’re such a good girl.” he hums, and you smile, panting and trying to get your breath back for round two. Arthur leans down and offers you what’s left of his cigarette and you take it between your wet and sloppy lips, taking a deep drag of it as he holds it for you, admiring just how beautiful you are sat on your knees for him. Then, he tosses it on the floor next to you, stomps it out and immediately goes back to grabbing a fistful of your hair in each hand. “Open up, baby.”


End file.
